Let Jack be Jack
by Claire38
Summary: Jack meets a girl at a pub in Port Royal and agrees to take her on board. It was actually based on a daydream I had. Lots of Jack!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic, based on a daydream I recently had.  
  
Excuse the title, no one will understand it except West Wing fans, LoL.  
  
Alright, please R&R!!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Another rum!", I said quite loudly, trying to make myself heard over the  
  
clamor of the bar. I drank deeply, trying to forget the sorrow of Daniel  
  
leaving me. It had been almost two weeks, but the pain was still strong.  
  
"Why did it 'appen?", I demanded angrily of my goblet of rum.  
  
"`Scuse me luv."  
  
I jumped, "Hmm . . . This is on'y me second rum, I must be more drunk than  
  
I thought.", I said, tapping the glass.  
  
"Over `ere luv. To yer left." I looked around and saw a very strange  
  
looking man. What struck me first was his hair, long black dreadlocks with  
  
beads and such all in it, topped by a three-pointed hat. He had some sort of  
  
black eyeshadow under his eyes. He smiled broadly, revealing lots of  
  
fillings. He did some sort of strange, but rather amusing swagger. "How  
  
much?", he asked, leaning closer.  
  
I took a long intake of breath, as if to reply. Then I suddenly raised my  
  
hand and slapped him. He kept his head poised to the side for a moment and  
  
then said, "I may 'ave deserved tha'." I finished my rum in one long gulp  
  
and stormed out of the bar.  
  
"Hmph! That's the third time this week I've been mistaken for a prostitute!  
  
Perhaps I'd better stop going to the bar. Or dressing like I do.", I said,  
  
walking home. I arrived there and stopped briefly to pat my horse, Duchess,  
  
and started to go inside. I then heard some dim yelling and breaking bottles  
  
from inside the house. I sighed, "There they are, Mum an' Dad, at it again.  
  
Like I'm going to put up wiv tha' tonight." I turned around and re-entered  
  
the stable. "Alright Duch, looks like we're going to roam tonight." I threw  
  
a bridle on her and swung on. We trotted away toward the heart of Port  
  
Royal. We roamed the streets together, carefully picking our way through all  
  
the passed out drunkards. "Eh. Not much to see here, girl, let's go to the  
  
docks. I've always preferred it over there."  
  
We came to the docks, and I immediately noticed a large ship that I'd never  
  
seen before. We went up to it and I looked through one of the grubby  
  
windows. About a dozen men were dancing with very sleazy looking women. I  
  
listened to the song and recognized it as "A Pirate's Life". I gasped,  
  
"They're pirates! I'd better go, before they see me!" I turned around and  
  
nudged Duchess to a gallop. We had gotten halfway across the dock when a man  
  
jumped out from behind a barrel. I was caught off guard, and was thrown from  
  
Duchess as she reared. I felt the cold November water closing around me, and  
  
struggled to swim back up. My dresses were too bulky and heavy; they just  
  
dragged me down. Then everything started going black. The next thing that I  
  
remembered was a pair of strong arms pulling me up to the surface.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I awoke and rubbed my eyes. "Wha' the bloody 'ell?!" I exclaimed. I was in  
  
a grimy cell. The floor was slightly damp and everything seemed to be  
  
swaying. "Must still be drunk." I stumbled over to the grimy window and to  
  
my bewilderment I saw the ocean, and then all the memories of the previous  
  
night flowed back to me. "They must have kidnaped me! Damn bloody pirates!"  
  
I rattled the door on the cell, but as expected it didn't budge. I thought  
  
frantically of how to escape, but by the look of things I was way out in the  
  
middle of the Carribean so it would be hopeless even if I did escape. I sat  
  
down on a small wooden bench, the only thing in the cell besides me. "Why am  
  
I 'ere? I knew about their being pirates, but they could have let me drown.  
  
Why save me? And why take me 'ere? It doesn't make sense!" I said angrily to  
  
myself. I sighed loudly and stared out the small window.  
  
About a half an hour later I heard someone descend the stairs. It was a  
  
man, and he looked very familiar. I gasped loudly, remembering, "You're the  
  
man from the bar! Why-"  
  
"Now, now, luv no need to be alarmed. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm  
  
Jack Sparrow, captain of this here ship, the Black Pearl.", he said, doing  
  
that same swagger that he did the previous night, "I heard yeh yellin' to  
  
yerself. We've kidnaped yeh because of the fine ransom we'll get from yer  
  
parents. Now you-"  
  
I interrupted, "Me parents? They don't have any money, and they probably  
  
don't even want me back. Me Dad's just a bartender and me Mum's a maid. They  
  
don't make any money."  
  
He looked totally bewildered, "What?! Yer name is Anna Gossall, right? The  
  
daughter of the fabulously wealthy Michael Gossall?"  
  
"No. . . My name is Ameil Morgan. Why did you think me name was Anna?"  
  
"When I pulled yeh out of the water, I asked yeh yer name, and yeh said  
  
Anna Gossall! Now why'd yeh say that?!"  
  
"Anna Gossall is a friend of mine, perhaps I thought you were her. She does  
  
have a hat like yours. Mind you, I was barely conscious."  
  
He sighed and then glowered, "Well tha's bloody stupid. Her father is going  
  
to be rather confused, I already gave him the letter. Well what am I  
  
supposed to do wif yeh now? I suppose I'll drop yeh off at Port Royal next  
  
time we get there."  
  
I thought quickly. I really didn't want to go home, and this was a perfect  
  
chance for an adventure like I'd been dreaming about. "Please Captain  
  
Sparrow, may I stay here? I know a lot about ships, my uncle was captain of  
  
the Isabella. I was on that boat since I could walk. It's been a couple  
  
years, he died when the Isabella sank, but I'll remember everything soon  
  
enough."  
  
"Hah! You, a pirate?", he laughed, "We don't just let any woman serve on  
  
the Pearl. Hah! No, I think we'll drop yeh off back 'ome."  
  
"Please? At least give me a chance! I can work on a ship!", I pleaded.  
  
"Oh fine. Jack can't say no to a pretty lady.", he smiled and raised his  
  
eyebrow, giving me a wink, "I'll give yeh a day. If yeh work out, you stay.  
  
If yeh don't, you go 'ome. Yeh savvy?"  
  
~~~*~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
  
"Now this'll be yer cabin.", said Jack, "Yeh'll be startin' work at sunup. Just find a man named Gibbs. He'll be scowlin' at yeh, he thinks havin' women on board's bad luck. But don't mind him luv, he'll tell yeh what to do." He exited the room.  
I looked around the room. It was small, with a worn down bed and dresser in the left corner and a small table with two chairs in the right. There was also a small, smudged mirror on the wall. The only window was a tiny portal, through which I could see only black. I collapsed on the bed, hoping that I would remember all the things my Uncle told me.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I awoke very suddenly. It was still dark, but I had always had a knack for waking up when I wanted to. I walked up to the deck, where a glimmer of sun was shining in the east. A few of the crew were up here. "They must have been night sentries.", I thought. I started walking around the ship, familiarizing myself with the Pearl. "I have to hand it to Jack," I thought, "he chose a nice ship."  
I was fingering the helm when a man came up beside me. "Yeh don't want te be doin' that.", he said. I looked up at him. He had grey hair and very long sideburns. He was glaring very hotly at me. "Must be Gibbs.", I thought. "Jack doesn't take kindly to anyone touching the helm of his ship."  
"Sorry, I didn't think-", I began.  
"Save your breath and follow me." He walked over to the middle of the boat and began showing me what I was to do. "I remember this!", I thought excitedly to myself. Everything was coming back, it felt like I'd been on a boat my whole life. I worked until noon. I was famished, I had forgotten to have breakfast because I was so excited about the upcoming day. To my relief, we were all called in to eat.  
I entered the dining room. The smells were wonderful, I was afraid I was drooling. I searched for an empty seat. "Over 'ere luv! Ameil!", came the voice of Jack. I looked around and saw him at the head of the table, patting an empty bench.  
I walked over to him. "Uh. . . thanks.", I said. I started piling up my plate.  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "Hungry are yeh?"  
"Mmpgh," I said with my mouth full. I swallowed. "Sorry. Yes, I am. It slipped my mind to have breakfast."  
"Ah. . ." He stopped talking to me and turned to another man who has asked him something. I was happy for it, actually, because I'd wanted to get a good look at him. He was actually very handsome. He had a mysterious, roguish quality about him that made him very attractive. I kept staring. "Something wrong?", he asked.  
"No! No, nothing.", I cleared my throat and felt my cheeks burn. I turned my attention to my plate, furious with myself for getting myself caught staring at him. Lunch ended, and I headed back out to complete the day's work.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was dark, I had just been dismissed. I went up to where the Jack was steering the Pearl. I stood by him and cleared my throat, which made him jump. "Jack? I was um- wondering it you had decided if you were going to-uh. . ."  
"Take ye aboard?" I nodded. "Well I was watching you, and I have to admit, yer jus' as good as any o' my boys."  
"So I can stay?"  
"You most certainly can, luv."  
"Yes! Thank you Jack! Ha ha!" I started dancing in happiness.  
Jack laughed, "I didn't know bein' 'ere would mean that much to yeh."  
I continued to dance, "Oh yes. I've always dreamed of going on a'ventures and such. It's wonderful!"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I couldn't sleep, I was too excited. I walked back up to the top of the Pearl. I was probably around midnight and the moon was very full, so I could see fine. I looked around and no one was there. I smiled to myself and started to sing my favorite pub song.  
"Ho, ho, ho, to the bottle I go,  
to 'eal my 'eart and drown my woe.  
Rain may fall and wind may blow,  
but there be many miles to go.  
Under a tall tree I lie,  
and let the clouds go sailin' by."  
I always sang that song when I was happy, although when I listened to it carefully, it didn't seem to be a very happy song. I walked up to the mast and climbed to the crow's nest. I loved being up there, the wind in my hair, my clothes billowing around me. "It's beautiful.", I said. The full moon's light was reflecting off the water, the water seemed to be made of silver.  
"Yes, it is.", said a voice behind me.  
  
~~~*~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I got Chapter 3 up, I kept getting stuck. Oh, sorry it's kinda short, I  
  
like ending with cliff hangers, it's fun *evil laugh*. Thanks to all my  
  
reviewers! You guys are great! *Waves miniature pirate flags* Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Jack!" He stood very close to me. He looked more handsome than ever, the  
  
midnight wind blowing in his hair. A strange look was in his eyes, it seemed  
  
soft.  
  
He touched my cheek, "But it pales beside the beauty before me." He tilted  
  
my head towards his and kissed me.  
  
I looked at him, confused, "I don't understand. You've never shown any  
  
interest in me before."  
  
"I just wanted to wait for the opportune moment, luv.", he replied, smiling  
  
warmly.  
  
I smiled, and it suddenly occurred to me how much he was to me, this  
  
strange rogue I met in a bar. I returned his kiss.  
  
"Would yeh like to come down to Jack's room an-"  
  
"No, Jack," I interrupted, "I don't think it's the opportune moment." I  
  
smiled, gave him a quick kiss and descended to my cabin.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"A pirate's life for me!", sang the crew. It was the second year  
  
anniversary of Jack re-claiming the Pearl, and the crew was throwing a loud  
  
and raucous party. Jack had told me the whole story behind it, and I was  
  
quite impressed.  
  
"They were actually skeletons?!", I asked Jack.  
  
He nodded. "It was very interesting, actually. Rum?"  
  
"Please." I took the rum and drank some. Jack, sitting across from me, was  
  
drinking quite deeply.  
  
Jack finished, sighing loudly. "Aaah. Tha's good rum, it's imported. . . .  
  
I couldn't 'elp overhearing las' night, wha' was tha' song you were  
  
singing?"  
  
I blushed, remembering the previous night. "Um. . . it's jus' some pub song  
  
I learned."  
  
"I like it. You'll have to teach it ter me. On secon' thought, teach it to  
  
all o' us." He then got up and led me to the dance floor. "Well, go on."  
  
"Jack! I can't sing in front of everyone!"  
  
"Oh, come on luv! I thought you wanted to be a pirate! Pirates have no  
  
shame!"  
  
I thought about this for a minute, and decided to sing. It was actually  
  
quite fun, the crew seemed to like it. We danced and sang until the early  
  
morning hours. "You know what Jack", I said, slurring my words. I was quite  
  
drunk. "I like your hat." I quirked my head. "Hats like that come up once in  
  
a lifetime. I 'ad a hat once. It was big wiv' a feather on the top." I  
  
swayed, but stayed up.  
  
"A feather eh? Will had a hat wiv' a feather on top. I liked it, but this  
  
hat's much better."  
  
"I 'ave to meet Will sometime. And 'is hat, I'll 'ave to meet tha'  
  
sometime, too.", and with that, I swayed and collapsed on the table.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I awoke in a puddle of drool, hopefully mine. I looked around the room,  
  
there wasn't anyone there. I stood up, and immediately regretted it. I had  
  
an awful headache, and almost fell down. I sat down for a moment, trying to  
  
collect myself. I couldn't let Jack see me like this! He couldn't know that  
  
I got sick just because of four or five rums... or was it six? Or seven? I  
  
had lost track. I tried to clean myself up, but gave up.  
  
I walked up the steps and emerged on top of the deck. It seemed to be  
  
around noon. I ran over to Ana-Maria, the only other woman on the ship. "Why  
  
didn' anyone wake me?"  
  
"Jack told us to leave ye alone, so we did."  
  
I knitted my eyebrows, annoyed. I walked up to where Jack was leaning on  
  
the helm, in a sort of trance, his eyelids half closed. "Jack!" he jerked  
  
out of his trance. " Why didn't you let anyone wake me? Jus' 'cause  
  
we're..." I trailed off, not wanting the other members of the crew to know  
  
we were lovers.  
  
"Sorry, luv, I didn't know it would bother yeh. I jus' thought tha' yeh  
  
deserved a break, you did drink a lot las' nigh'."  
  
"I can 'old my liquor jus' fine, thank yeh." I shifted guiltily, the  
  
headache and nausea still making me sick. "An' next time, I'd like to be  
  
treated like one of the crew, I want no special attention."  
  
"Well don't worry yer pretty lil' face, Tha' won't be happenin' again."  
  
"Good." I started down to the main deck.  
  
"Wait, Ameil!" I turned around. "I forgot ter tell ye, we're sailing to  
  
Singapore. We're stopping in Yerails first, ter pick up supplies."  
  
~~~*~~~ 


End file.
